1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby soothing device, and more specifically, to a baby soothing device capable of moving upward and downward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common baby cradle can swing leftward and rightward or forward and backward via a swing mechanism. Thus, a baby care giver may push the baby cradle to swing back and forth for helping the baby fall asleep. However, the said swing mechanism may limit direction of the motion the baby cradle. As mentioned above, the baby cradle in the prior art may simply swing leftward and rightward or forward and backward. If the baby cradle needs to be moved upward and downward, it is necessary for the baby care giver to push the baby cradle with his hands or for a baby disposed therein to jump upward and downward on the swing device. In other words, the baby cradles capable of moving upward and downward are not available so far.